


To New Hearts

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, don't mind me just some indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: Two years had gone by since the Fourth Shinobi War and Naruto's rejection for Hinata.She was heartbroken, but got through it. And someone close to her wanted to reveal something to her that would change their relationship forever.





	1. Mission

“I’m sorry Hinata, but…I don’t feel the same.” Hinata’s heart dropped, standing in the fields outside the village. She finally had her chance to tell Naruto how she felt about him, her heart shattered hearing his words.

“Oh…” she felt a wave of emotions take over her, tearing up she tried to contain the knot in her stomach as she stood there with Naruto. 

“But Hinata, it doesn’t mean I don’t like you, you’ve been the only one who’s supported me from the beginning, and I’m forever grateful for that.” Naruto pulled her into a hug, Hinata started blushing, _“He’s…hugging me?”_ She though she would be happy, but instead it felt bittersweet. She didn’t know how to respond, all she could do was let a few tears fall onto his jacket.

“Thank you. And from now on I’ll do the same for you, through thick and thin, you can count on me!” He said trying to comfort her. Hinata felt warm, she was glad that Naruto didn’t think lesser of her, though she couldn't help but feel an immense amount of sadness. "He doesn't like me back, but maybe.. I can try to support him another way." She thought as she hugged him back.

———

“He WHAT!” Kiba shouted from the top of his lungs. The next day Hinata decided to tell the ones closest to her about what happened. The three of them were gathered at the training grounds they always commute to, Kiba fuming and pacing along the grass while Hinata was seated with Shino and Akamaru on a nearby log. 

“Naruto rejected Hinata, Kiba. Why? Because he said he didn’t feel the same way.” Shino commented. “I have ears Shino. The nerve of that guy, I swear the next time I see him I’ll..!” 

“It’s alright, Kiba.” Kiba looked over to Hinata, picking at her fingers “He said he does care for me, and thats all what I needed to hear.” She said through a brave face, but still felt sharp waves of sadness every time she thought back on it.

“Hmph, fine!” Kiba stood there with his arms crossed, Akamaru tried his best to comfort Hinata, putting his head on her knees.

“I read something in the archives recently, because I’ve decided I want to start researching and learn of the villages history, I saw this haiku.” Shino said turning to Hinata. “My heart lay open, but my love is not returned, despair swallows me.” Hinata looked back at Shino, _“I guess he’s trying.”_ She didn’t know whether she should feel sadder, but she tried to smile at Shino, appreciating the sentiment.

“How’s that suppose to help Hinata exactly?” Kiba looked at Shino with slight annoyance. Shino reflecting on what he just said, “Its a new learning opportunity. Because this teaches you about the ups and downs of life.” He said sitting up with pride. “I suppose thats true.” Hinata whispered to herself.

But hearing that did help her feel a bit better, having Kiba being his usual rowdy self, Shino trying to help her, she was glad to have people around her who cared about her. _“I suppose its not a bad thing, Naruto said he’ll support me, just like Kiba and Shino do.”_ She smiled to herself patting Akamaru’s head, Kiba continuing to ramble away with Shino.

———

Two years had gone by since then. Hinata continued to fulfil her roles as a shinobi. After that day she still felt the aftermaths of her heartbreak, but she managed to pull herself out of it and continue. Both for herself and for her friends, especially Naruto.

Standing in the Hokages office standing beside Kiba and Shino they waited for their next mission. “The three of you will be looking after the heads of the Yamanoki clan located in one of the neighbouring villages.” Kakashi said looking at the file with their mission information. 

Hinata listened attentive, _“I wonder what it could be for. Do we have to protect them from something?”_ She continued to think of the different possibilities.

“There shouldn’t be too many complications, they just need a good pair of scouts to ensure that nobody tries to sabotage a signing taking place between theirs and another.” Closing it and placing it off to the side.

 _“That doesn’t sound too hard.”_ She thought to herself. Already thinking of what she could do to help on this mission.

“Lord sixth, if it is alright I would like to exclude myself from this mission.” Kiba said putting up his hand.

They all turned to him. _“He doesn’t want to join us?”_ Hinata stood perplexed. It was unusual to see him wanting to skip missions, especially with them.

“And why is that, Kiba?” Looking over at him.

“Shino and Hinata are already capable by themselves, I feel it would be pointless for me to go, that and I was given another mission to join earlier today.” Hinata looked up at him with surprise.

“What kind of mission?” Kakashi questioned.

“..It’s an internal affair.”

Raising a brow, he sighed, “Ok, understood. Think you both can handle it by yourselves?” Turning to look at Shino and Hinata. “Of course.” Shino replied.

“Alright, then you’re dismissed.” Thanking the sixth, they all stood in front of the door to his office. 

“Is everything alright Kiba?” Hinata asked him. “Yeah don’t worry about, like I said I’ve got a personal mission of my own to attend to.” Kiba flashed his signature grin, reassuring her.

“I thought you weren’t busy today, Kiba. It is because, it has something to do with that girl?” Hinata looked up at Shino intrigued. “What girl?” She questioned. 

“Never you mind Shino!” Kiba said trying to defend himself. “My Ma just wants me to help her with a few things, nothing else!” His cheeks slightly flushed. Hinata chuckled to herself, _“He’s so easy to read.”_

“Well anyway have fun you two, but not too much fun! Talk to you later, Shino.” Kiba gave the both of them a thumbs up before walking off, chatting away with Akamaru. 

 _“What did he mean by that?”_ Slightly confused, but Hinata decided to brush it off. From Kiba that could mean anything. 

“We should start preparing ourselves for tomorrow, Hinata.” Shino informed her. She nodded at him, making their way out from the Hokages office.

———

It took them a while to get to the village but once they did they were greeted by one of the clan members. They explained the situation to them, the both of them discussing ways to keep themselves informed and watchful over the ceremony.

“I’ll have some of my insects around the area.” Lifting his arm he allowed a few to spread out through the air, heading in different directions. “I won’t join you, because someone has to watch from outside.”

“Ok, I’ll be inside with the rest of them.” Hinata said, following the clansmen inside the building. Overlooking the assembly of people gathered to sign the treaties. Hinata introduced herself to a few more people, reassuring them that while they were there nothing would happen. Finally sitting on the floor near the front. 

 _“I wonder how Shino is doing.”_ Sitting on the floor, her hands curled up in her lap. _“Theres so many people here.”_ She started feeling anxious from the crowd. But sat up attentive, she had to ensure her guard wasn’t down. Something flew in front of her face, landing on her palm. One of Shino’s bugs found their way to her.

“Oh hello.” Lifting her hand to greet the bug. Its antennae waving back and forth to greet her back. Smiling to herself, feeling a little more relaxed, it seems like Shino could read her mind. 

———

In the end it went off without a hitch. Standing outside the foyer Shino gathered his insects back while the head of the clan thanked them for watching over the signing. Bowing back the both of them started making their way back.

“I’m glad nothing went wrong.” Hinata sighed with relief.

“Yes, it seemed like we had little to almost no involvement.” Shino said. Walking along the path, Hinata could hear the birds softly singing in the trees. She hadn’t felt this relaxed for a while, side by side with Shino, she could see the villages entrance not too far away, _“Wow, we’re already home.”_ She thought to herself.

“Wait Hinata.” Turning around to look at Shino, “Yes, Shino?”

“Before we head back, theres something I need to say.” The both of them stood in the middle of the dirt path, the wind around them was still. Hinata stood there puzzled, _“What is Shino doing?”_ All she could do was listen, anxiety started building up in her chest. 

“I know how you felt towards Naruto. And I didn’t want to say anything. Thats because if I did, it would have seemed like I enjoyed hearing he rejected you.” Her heart started aching again. She hadn’t thought about him for a while, after that day she put all of her attention on other things. But for Shino to bring this up, _“What is he saying?”_

“But that wasn’t the case. Because I wanted you to be happy. I continued to support you because you are my teammate, and friend. Those feelings haven’t changed.” Shino looked up to look into her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Hinata, I like you.” Hinata froze, she had no idea what to say. Shino stood in front of her in his usual stance, his head looking at the ground below them.

 _“Shino.. He... likes me?”_ She wasn’t sure if she was ready for this, she always knew Shino as someone who she could confide with, talk to about her problems just like Kiba.

She didn’t know how to process this. _“What do I say? What can I say?”_ The thoughts bounced around in her head as she remained motionless. 

“If you don’t feel the same way, I understand. Because I will still care for you regardless.” Shino turned his head away, his face was flushed from the anxiety and embarrassment. 

“It’s not that Shino..” Clutching onto her jacket. She found herself thinking back from the time they were young. Every moment she knew she could always put her trust in Shino. She remembered the times where he would try to put everyones safety over his own. And all those moments where she found herself laughing at the ridiculous things he used to say. _“Could I like him the same way? I..”_

She had spent a majority of her life looking at Naruto, her feelings for him didn’t seem to leave her, but once Shino confessed, he was the last thing on her mind.

The waves of emotions in her slowly started to ease and all the shreds of doubt wash away. Instead she could feel her heart swell as she gazed back at Shino. Hinata suddenly hugged him, Shino stood there paralysed. “Thank you Shino, I think..” Hinata’s voice shook a bit, breathing in she allowed herself to relax.

“I think.. I feel the same way. You’ve always been there for everyone, not only just me.” Shino remained standing stiff. “I always admired you for that and I think deep down, I loved that about you.” Her face heating up, she never thought she could say those words out loud, but she couldn’t help but let those words pour out from her.

Still holding on to him she could feel Shino slightly shaking from her words. Shino pulling away from her to look at her face. “So does that mean..?” Looking at her with anticipation.

“I like you too, Shino.” She swore she could see some tears forming in his glasses. Pulling her into another hug, she started giggling to herself. “I’m taking a guess that Kiba knew about this?”

“He did. Because he knew of my feelings from the start. Each time we were alone he would not stop giving me advice about how to tell you.”

 _“Of course he would.”_ She finally realised why he didn’t take on the mission with them. “So what do we do now?” Hinata said looking up at him.

Shino stopped for a minute to think, “…I’m not sure. Because I didn’t think I would get this far.” His cheeks glowing a bright shade of pink. 

Hinata started laughing again, “Maybe once we get back, we could spend some time together?”

“That would be nice.” Shino said. The both of them continuing their walk along the dirt road towards the village entrance. 


	2. Closeness

“Seems like your mission was a success. Good job.” Kakashi congratulated them while peering over a stack of new paperwork.

“Thank you Kakashi-sen- sorry, Lord Sixth.” Hinata said. Shino standing next to her thanking him as well. “You guys can still call me Sensei you know? It’s not that big a deal.” Kakashi said, Hinata nodded.

“Anyway you’re dismissed for today, try to enjoy the next few days off. You really learn to appreciate them when you get older.” Kakashi said with a pained tone, grabbing another file on his desk.

Closing the door of his office the both of them began walking down the halls. Hinata didn’t know what else to say, after Shino’s confession she wasn’t sure where to go from here. “So, what should we do?” Shino turned to her, he also seemed unsure what to do.

“We don’t have to do a lot. Because we’re both still new in this, we could perhaps..” Shino thought for a moment, Hinata looked at him, noticing his little eyebrow twitch he has when he thinks. 

“Spend the evening in leisure, in the village? After we can see where we could go from there.”

“That sounds nice.” She smiled still walking, in the corner of her eyes she spotted the bathrooms, _“I should wash my face first.”_ She thought, if they were going to spend the evening together she wanted to look decent.

“Wait, Shino I might use the bathroom for a bit.” 

“Ok, I’ll wait for you out here.” Shino said leaning on the wall next to the bathroom entrance. 

Walking in, Hinata stood in front of the mirror looking at her hair, she didn’t mean for it to become such a mess. It looked like a bird had made a nest out of her head. Using some of the water she tried smoothing it out. 

 _“Is this really happening? Am I ready for this? This would be our first date as a…”_ She felt the blood rush to her face, turning the tap on and washing her face, patting her cheeks to snap herself out the thought. Drying her face off with a paper towel, _“You can do this, there shouldn’t be anything to be nervous about.”_ Giving herself one last pep talk in the mirror.

Walking out to see Shino waiting for her. “Everything ok?” Shino asked. “Yep. Just wanted to freshen up a bit.” Tufting a lock of hair behind her ear.

Making their way down the hall they saw two familiar figures walking towards them. “Hello Shino! Hinata!” Lee greeted them as enthusiastically as ever. 

“Hello.” Shino greeted back. “What’re you guys doing here?” Tenten asked her hands on her hips. “We were getting feedback from the sixth. Because we just finished a mission earlier today.” Shino said.

“Oh, we’ve just come back from a mission as well.”

“How was it?” Hinata asked. 

“Successful! As always from us of Team Guy!” Tenten positioning herself to get away from Lee’s shouting. Tenten was looking at the both of them suspicious, “Was it just the both of you on the mission together?” She asked, Hinata could see the corners of her mouth twitching up, like she wanted to smile.

“Yes, we accomplished it together. Because Kiba was unavailable to join us.” Shino continued to converse with Tenten. Hinata peeked over to Lee, who seemed to be have been staring at the both of them back and forth. _“How long has he been..?”_ Hinata quizzically looking at Lee, his face suddenly beaming with glee.

“Could it be? Shino! Hinata! I always knew you two would-” Tenten grabbed Lee and put him into a head lock, covering his mouth from further making a scene. 

“Well anyway we’ll be heading off now. Won’t we, Lee?” She said sternly through a smile, Lee managing a nod still in Tenten’s headlock.

“See you guys later!” Tenten said marching off, Lee giving them a supportive thumbs up. Walking by them before Lee was finally let free from Tenten’s grasp. 

Shino still standing stoic as ever, Hinata’s cheeks were flushed as she stared at the ground. _“This is really a thing, me and Shino.”_ She was so caught up with her emotions she realised this would be the time that everyone would know about them. _“Should we really be doing this? No. I want to do this. It’s not just me, its Shino too.”_ The thoughts bouncing in her head, she felt a mix or emotions flowing inside her.

“…I think we should go, Hinata.” Shino said breaking the silence. “Yes, please.” She quickly responded.

Stepping outside the building, it was already quite late in the day, the sun’s rays were almost blinding as she could see it setting in the distance. A cool breezed went by, Hinata rubbed her hands together to try and warm them.

She noticed Shino’s hands were in his pockets. _“Since we are.. Should I ask if I can hold his hand?”_

“What’s wrong, Hinata? Are you cold?” Noticing her looking at him.

“Well, yes but,” She stopped for a bit, “I.. I thought it would be nice if.. maybe…”

“We could.. or my hand could.. join yours?” She immediately froze, that sounded better in her head but saying it out loud seemed worse. Looking down he saw that she was looking at his hands in his jacket.

Grabbing her hand he brought it into the pocket of his jacket. “Like this?” He asked slightly flustered. 

Hinata looked at him shocked but finally smiled back at him as she held onto his hand, interlocking her fingers into his. The warmth of his hand heating up hers. She could hear her heart in her ears. Shino walking with her, making their way into town.

———

The lights from the lanterns above them lit up the streets, between the crowds Shino and Hinata walked hand in hand, observing each stall. “Do you feel like seeing anything in particular?” Hinata turned to ask him. “Not really. Because most of this we usually see on a regular basis.”

“I suppose thats true, but still I guess we can always take a more closer look this time? We always walk past them but never get the chance to observe.” She said, squeezing his hand.

“I suppose we could.”

She felt like she knew Shino from almost every detail, but here it was almost as if she was trying to get to know him all over again. Tonight she wanted to take her time and let herself familiarise with him even more. 

Looking around her, she never noticed how busy it could get during the evening. She focused on the sounds, almost if she hadn’t heard them in ages, to the smells radiating in the air. It almost was if everything was new to her again. She could feel this layer of anxiety wash off her.

“Are you sure that’s the best deal you have?” Hinata knew that voice, looking around to see someone talking to a stall seller, their hand combing through their dark brown hair and standing next to them, a big white dog. “Kiba!” Hinata greeted him. 

Looking at the familiar figures, Kiba’s face lit up, “Hey you two!” Walking up to them, Akamaru jumping up to Hinata smothering her with licks.

“Heard you two were back already. How was the mission? Wasn’t too complicated was it?” Kiba began interrogating them. “Not at all. Because there wasn’t too much commotion, we had little involvement.”

“Thats good, knew you both could handle it. Also, Shino, I see that your other mission was successful.” Looking at their hands, Hinata forgot they were still holding onto each other. The both of them turning away at different directions to avoid eye contact with Kiba.

“Hey just stirring you two, come on!” Patting them both on the shoulder while laughing, Akamaru joining in. “Although, Hinata, you would not believe how long it took me to finally get him to tell you. How did he say it? Did he say anything along the lines of how gorgeous he thought you were when he first-”

“KIBA!” Hinata and Kiba both took a step back from Shino’s shout. Kiba took the hint. “Alright Shino, I won’t embarrass you further.” Standing there laughing to himself. 

“Anyway I wont pry, we’re just hitting the barbecue place with the others. But otherwise congrats you two, I’ll ask you for the details later~” Kiba said winking and flashing his teeth at Hinata. “Treat him right as always, OK Hinata?” Giving a thumbs up and a cheeky grin. 

“I-I will.” Hinata said nervously. Akamaru barked at them as if to wish them good luck as well before walking aside with Kiba. Hinata was grateful to have him in her life. Watching his back disperse into the crowd she turned to look at Shino. 

“You thought I was gorgeous?” Hinata said, watching Shino bury his face into his hood. “Perhaps.. Thats because..” She saw how embarrassed he was getting, “It’s alright Shino. If it helps I thought you were quite interesting the first time I saw you.” She grinned at him, Shino finally calming down. “So where should we go?” She asked him.

“We should look for someplace to eat, because it has been a while since we last ate.” Hinata’s stomach growled right on cue as Shino said that. “Yes, we should.” 

They spent the evening walking through the square, Hinata could feel Shino throughout the evening letting himself relax while being with her. They would comment on each place they saw, even reminisce with a few of them. She enjoyed the atmosphere while Shino was slowly familiarising himself with her too. 

Hinata stopped to look a small cart selling ice cream. “That looks nice. Should we get some, Shino?” Pointing at the stand. 

“I might skip it for today. Because it’s a cold day today, I don’t have much of an appetite for cold foods.” Hinata gave an embarrassed chuckle, though she was pouting inside, she didn’t want to get some by herself.

 _“I guess we could look for something else.”_ Looking at the variety of flavours, one of the trays caught her eye looking closer at the written label read ‘Winter Melon Delight’. She knows Shino like winter melon, _“If I play my cards right.”_ Staring up at him she could change his mind. 

“Oh look, Shino they have winter melon flavour.” Pointing at the tray.

His ears perked up a bit. “…They do?” She could see some excitement flash across his face, “Are you sure you don’t want any?” She teased him.

“No, wait.” He was quick to reply. _“Success.”_ She congratulated herself, but was glad to see him enthusiastic about it. Shino coughed a bit, “I mean.. we should. Because, ‘Winter Melon Delight’ sounds like an interesting flavour.” His cheeks slightly red. _“He’s so cute.”_ Thinking to herself, asking the vendor for two cones of ‘Winter Melon Delight’.

Holding their cones, she took a taste of it, _“..Its good?”_ , she didn’t think much on it but after each lick it slowly grew on her. She saw Shino was enjoying it, looking up at him in adoration, she was happy to see him so content.

“It’s really nice.” Hinata said. “Indeed. It seems to be fulfilling its title. You could say it is quite the, ‘delight’.” He said with a twinkle in his eye. Hinata jabbed him in his side, Shino almost dropping his cone. That was bad even for him, but she couldn’t help but let out a half hearted chuckle at the horrible pun he just made. 

“Hey you two!” They heard a voice calling from behind them, turning their heads to see Sakura waving at them, Hinata looked further and saw a very familiar face.

 _“Naruto?”_ Hinata’s chest tightened.

“Oh it’s Shino and Hinata!” Naruto exclaimed. Walking over to them next to Sakura. 

Hinata felt flustered, it felt like something had come and slapped her out of her bubble and brought her back to reality. Her instinct wanted to run, she didn’t expect to see him so soon, _“What should I do, it will be rude if I didn’t say ‘hi’, but I don’t know if…”_

Shino stood closer to her, as if he knew she was feeling distressed. She could feel his shoulder pressing up against hers. Collecting herself, she had to remind herself of what happened, she promised she would continue to support Naruto as she would anyone else. Her emotions wouldn’t control her, but it didn’t make this any less frightening.

Putting a brave face on as Sakura came close to them. “How’re you two?” Sakura asked them. “We are well, thank you.” Shino replied, still standing close to Hinata.

Naruto came following after, standing next to Sakura. All Hinata could do was stare at him, he had grown since she last saw him, his hair was shorter too. 

“Oh you got the new melon flavour, how’re you liking it?” Naruto asked.

“As expected, it is delicious. But you should already know that, Naruto.” Shino said facing him. “I do?” Naruto reaching to itch his temple, as if was trying to remember. 

“Because I told you, winter melon is one of my favourite foods.”

“Oh.. You did?” Naruto said embarrassed. Shino stood there holding his cone, going quiet. Hinata looked over to see Sakura staring daggers at Naruto from the corner of her eye, feeling a dark energy radiating off her. 

“Well what are you guys doing out here? Wheres Kiba?” Sakura continued. 

“Well.. um.. we..” Hinata tumbled over her words, trying to create a coherent sentence. 

“Kiba did not join us, because he wasn’t with us for a mission today.” Shino said, his eyes still on Naruto.

“And.. Shino and I decided to spend some time…” Hinata took a deep breathe, “Together.” She blurted out, it felt so nerve-wracking to say that out loud.

“…You are? Thats great!” Sakura said, beaming with joy. Shino looking over to the side again to hide his face. Hinata stood there flustered, but at the same time, she felt a wave of happiness from finally being able to admit it. 

“That’s so great I’m happy for you two!” Grabbing Hinata’s available hand and almost jumping with glee. “Oh yeah, we heard from- OW!” before Naruto could finish that sentence Sakura stamped her foot onto his to silence him. 

“Y-yes, thank you.” Hinata looked at Naruto. She focused her eyes on him, _“Naruto is… he’s happy for me?”_ , she didn’t think she would handle this well, but nothing happened. Instead she marvelled at Naruto, who was looking back at her, still beaming. He was being his usual self, smiling at her with no worry in the world. 

She suddenly felt the knot in her subside. _“What was I worried about?”_ She started smiling back at him, the air felt lighter for her. Shino in the corner of her eye, seemingly still standing there expressionless. _“Oh dear.”_ Chuckling softly to herself. 

“But anyway we should be going, we’re suppose to be escorts for Ino and Sai tonight.” Lifting her foot up, Naruto wincing and nodding back, “Well done Shino, she is quite the catch. I’m happy for you two!” Naruto said with a large grin on his face also trying to smile through the pain in his foot. 

Hinata took another look at Naruto. She felt happy that he supported them, and how happy he seemed for her. Right then she felt like she could finally let her feelings go.

“Well, it was nice to seeing you, Hinata, Shino!” He said one more time, Sakura already grabbing the sleeve of his jacket.

“Nice to see you too, Naruto.” Hinata replied, filled with pride.

“Anyway take care!” Sakura dragging Naruto away by his arm back to where Ino and Sai were standing. Hinata couldn’t contain a laugh as they walked away, Shino looked at her confused. “Are you alright Hinata?”

“I’m alright Shino, I’m just.. glad.” She said standing tall, feeling happy in that moment. 

“Because, your hand is…” Looking at her hand it was dripping with bits of the ice cream. She frantically shook it off, Shino grabbing a spare tissue to help her clean it up. 

———

Their night was coming to an end, The streets were almost empty by the time they finished their cones. Hinata suggested they should spend the rest by the river. Walking along the path, the water stretching out far beyond the village. Hinata admired the sight. Shino began making his way down the patch of grass leaning towards the edge of the water. “Careful Hinata.” Extending his hand to help her down the slope. 

Planting her feet onto the grass, she turned to look out at the scenery, the lights could still be seen, creating a small aura around the village. The water reflecting the sight, the moons light mixing them. “It’s always nice seeing the village from here. The lights and the sounds seem so lively yet so small.” Shino hummed, agreeing with her. The both of them standing and admiring it. 

“Quite the day we had today huh?” She said picking her hands. 

“We did. Not only from the mission, but because a lot of our friends were also on their separate dates.” Shino said.

“I enjoyed it.” She said leaning her head onto his arm. The fabric of his jumper felt smooth as she nuzzled her face in closer. 

“So did I.” Still standing upright to support her. 

The air was soft, Hinata closed her eyes, she started to feel the days weight finally setting in on her. “Hinata. Do you still feel the same way?” Shino said with an uncertain tone. Snapping her head back towards him, “What do you mean, Shino?” Hinata asked, she started feeling anxious, she knew she wanted to be with him. _“Does he have second thoughts?”_ She snapped herself out of it, and focused on him.

Shino breathed in, “I want this to work, because I really enjoy being with you Hinata. I want to be by your side through everything. Be able to comfort you when you’re sad, make you laugh so hard you do that little snort.” Hinata’s heart felt so full, her cheeks brightening, _“Do I snort that loud?”_ Leaning in to listen to him, “I want to be there for you, just like before and even more so now.” 

“Shino.” Hinata reached his hand, “I’m not going anywhere. I like you too, and I want to be there with you every step of the way too. I want to do the exact same, maybe even hear you laugh for a change.” She held onto his hand tight, seeing Shino breathe out with relief, they both stood there to look at the water.

He turned to face her, “Hinata. If its alright, could I…” 

Hinata didn’t need to hear him say the rest, her hand touching Shino’s face to look at her. “It’s alright Shino. You can.” Shino gulped, relaxing his shoulders he brought his face down to hers, she could sense how nervous he was. Of course she was nervous as well.

The moonlight reflected off the water lighting both of their faces. Bringing his hand to her face, brushing his thumb on her cheek. His hand shook, but he was so soft and gentle to her, she leaned into his hand and brought hers to hold him.

 _“He’s so close.”_ Her heart was racing but she didn’t feel nervous anymore. Closing her eyes as she was pulled into a kiss. His lips were cold yet strangely so warm, he had stopped shaking and deepened the kiss.

Hinata traced her arms up his shoulders deepening the embrace between them. Shino responded by pulling her in closer to him, his other hand traveling around her waist. She never wanted this feeling to end.

Breaking their kiss they stared at each other for a moment. Gazing at the reflection in his glasses, she could feel the same feeling of affection coming off him. The sounds of crickets and frogs surrounding them sang their songs in the background.

Shino’s face soon started glowing bright red, feeling flustered and lowering his head. Hinata’s cheeks started flaring up too, giggling as she buried her face into his shoulder. 

“That was really cheesy.” He said lifting his head, a soft laugh escaping him. “It was a bit.” Hinata responded with a smile. “But it was nice.” Comforting him, she caressed his shoulder.

Hinata had never seen this side to Shino, this was a whole different side to him. Treasuring the fact she was able to be with him in this moment.  Studying his face, he was looking at her so lovingly, “Thank you.” He said to her.

 _“I love him.”_ She thought to herself, “You’re welcome, Shino.” Leaning in to kiss him again. The moonlight illuminating them as they continued to hold each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry if this took a little longer than expected but I hope anyone who read all of it didn't mind my weird ideas and story. Hope you enjoyed it and until next time. <3


End file.
